harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Burrow
The Burrow was the family home of the Weasley family, located on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England. It was a thoroughly magical dwelling that became a second home to Harry Potter. A barn and chicken coop stood nearby. The Burrow was held up with magic and was very cluttered inside, but very welcoming at the same time. It was also stated that it was quite near to the Lovegood House. In 1997, following the death of Albus Dumbledore, the Burrow became the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasleys were forced to abandon their home during the height of the Second Wizarding War when they became targets of the Death Eaters. History Early history In the place the Burrow came to stand, once stood a little Tudor building with a large stone pigpen on the side. It's unknown what happened to the building, but after Arthur and Molly Weasley's marriage, the family settled in the pigpen. As the family grew over the birth of their children, the couple started building upward with add-on bits of architectural salvage they picked up wherever they could find. - see this image By the 1990s, the house was several stories high, with four or five chimneys on the roof, with all the appearance of being held up by magical means. Weasley family home The Weasleys had presumably been in residence at the Burrow for a long time, since at least 1970.Based on Bill Weasley's birth year of 1970, and assuming he grew up at The Burrow. The Burrow had been the home to the nine Weasleys, although their numbers had thinned over the years as the children grew up and moved out. Despite being poor, none of the Weasleys seemed ashamed of their home, and it had a comfortable, relaxed atmosphere. It was a welcoming place, and friends of the family were regular visitors. The Burrow was described in 1992 as being as "different as possible from life on Privet Drive". In the summer of 1992, Harry Potter first visited the Burrow when he was rescued from 4 Privet Drive by Ron, Fred and George. He stayed with them throughout the summer, and came to regard the Burrow as his second home after Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During this time, Arthur and Molly Weasley came to look upon Harry as part of their family, and made sure he was always welcome. In the summer of 1994, the Burrow was alive with activity as the entire family was back under one roof since Bill had moved out to work in Egypt. The Burrow was further crowded with the addition of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and the entire household, with the exception of Molly, attended the Quidditch World Cup final. During the summer of 1995, the Weasleys temporarily vacated the Burrow, staying at 12 Grimmauld Place in London to assist the Order of the Phoenix. Second Wizarding War In the summer of 1996, Bill's fiancée Fleur Delacour moved into the Burrow — much to the annoyance of Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, who visited the Burrow for her second time. Harry Potter also was placed at the Burrow by Albus Dumbledore for the rest of holidays. Before he did that, they visited Horace Slughorn in Budleigh Babberton to convince him to teach again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order headquarters Following the death of Albus Dumbledore in 1997, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was moved from 12 Grimmauld Place to the Burrow. Since Dumbledore had been the Secret-Keeper for Grimmauld Place, his death had weakened the Fidelius Charm on the location, and all those who had been told the secret were now Secret-Keepers themselves — including Severus Snape, Dumbledore's killer. To prevent the enemy from discovering and infiltrating headquarters, it was moved to the Burrow. In July of 1997, the Burrow was used as the rendezvous location for the Order task force assigned to escort Harry Potter to safety from 4 Privet Drive several days before his seventeenth birthday. Because of the need to protect Harry, the Burrow was defended by numerous protective spells in the hopes that they would be enough to keep Harry and the Weasleys safe from Voldemort and his followers. Following the Battle of the Seven Potters, the Burrow became a sombre place due to the disfiguring injury to George Weasley (who lost an ear), and the news that Alastor Moody had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Wedding However, the wedding of Bill to Fleur Delacour was scheduled to take place at the Burrow, and the house underwent a thorough cleaning in preparation for the big event. Molly used the cleaning of the house as an excuse to stop Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione Granger from planning to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes in an effort to stop them from embarking on their dangerous quest. However, her attempts were only partially successful. Despite the hectic wedding preparations, on 31 July, the Burrow played host to Harry's seventeenth birthday party. However, the party was interrupted by the arrival of Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, who had arrived to disclose the contents of Albus Dumbledore's will to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Each received an item that would eventually help them in their mission to defeat Lord Voldemort and destroy his Horcruxes. Patronus warning the wedding quests]] The day after Harry's birthday, on 1 August, the Burrow held the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Most of the extended Weasley family were present, as well as Order members, friends, and the Delacour family. Harry attended the wedding in disguise by using Polyjuice Potion to resemble a red-headed Muggle teenager from Ottery St Catchpole. During the reception, the wedding was disrupted when Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus arrived and warned the assembled guests that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken control of the Ministry of Magic, and were heading for the Burrow. With the full strength of the Ministry behind them, the Death Eaters broke the protective enchantments protecting the Burrow and apparated into the reception. Guests had already started to flee the scene due to Kingsley's warning, including the Death Eaters' primary target, Harry Potter, along with his friends Hermione and Ron. The Ministry, aware of the Weasleys' ties to Harry, questioned the family and any remaining guests before releasing them. Abandonment During the Easter holidays in 1998, the Weasleys were forced to abandon the Burrow when the Death Eaters finally discovered that Ron was assisting Harry after they were incarcerated at Malfoy Manor. Ron, with the assistance of Fred, George, and his father, had disguised the family ghoul as himself sick with Spattergroit to explain his absence from school. However, he was recognised when he, Harry, and Hermione were captured by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. The Weasleys had already been under suspicion as "blood traitors" with ties to the Order, but were now known to be actively supporting Lord Voldemort's enemies. Fearing reprisals from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Weasleys stayed at the home of Aunt Muriel and at Shell Cottage, which they protected with a Fidelius Charm. It is unknown if the Weasley's returned to the Burrow after the war, or if the Death Eaters destroyed it. Layout The Burrow was located on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, a small village located in Devon, England. It was so well hidden that Molly Weasley doubted that the postman even knew it existed. Nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows, other wizarding families in the area included the Diggorys, the Lovegoods and the Fawcetts. The building itself might once have been an old stone pigpen, which had several crooked stories attached to it. Four or five chimneys dotted the roof of the house, and the entire building was most likely held up by magic due to its crazy construction. From the 1970s to the 1990s, the Burrow was the home to Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Frequent visitors included Ron's best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and various members of the Order of the Phoenix. Exterior The Burrow had a small yard at the front of the house, with a garage that stored Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia and Muggle artefacts, and a chicken coop that housed the family's chickens. A sign in the ground read "The Burrow" by the main entrance. The back garden contained a stone outhouse that the Weasleys had converted into a broom shed, and the Weasley children keep their broomsticks in the building during their time at home. When she was six, Ginny Weasley began a regular habit of breaking into the broom shed and taking each broom out in turn since her elder brothers wouldn't allow her to play Quidditch with them. In the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had a conversation in the broom shed prior to announcing their arrival at the Burrow. Behind the main house was a large, overgrown garden with a pond full of frogs. The garden was home to a large number of gnomes; the Weasleys had to regularly de-gnome the garden by throwing them over the hedge. However, the gnomes always sneaked back in since Arthur Weasley was soft on them and thought they were funny. The entrance to the kitchen backed onto the garden, and was surrounded by rusted cauldrons and old wellington boots. The garden was often used by the Weasleys to hold large family gatherings, such as when the entire family, including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, stayed at the Burrow prior to the Quidditch World Cup final in 1994, or Harry's seventeenth birthday party in 1997. Prior to the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour the garden was de-gnomed and tidied up, the plants weeded, and new Flutterby bushes were planted at the door to the kitchen to replace the cauldrons and wellies. The garden was surrounded by a fence while the yard appeared to be walled off from additional areas. The Weasleys also owned an orchard behind their garden, which was surrounded by high trees. The orchard was contained within a paddock. The Weasley children used the orchard to practise Quidditch during their school holidays. The orchard was used in 1997 to host the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. A large white marquee was erected, and the ceremony and the reception took place inside. A cornfield was located just outside the Burrow to the right of the property. Small ponds and swamps were found within this cornfield. To the left of the main property were hills and fields that surrounded the Weasleys' garden and orchard. The Burrow could be exited by moving down a long lane that moved out towards the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Interior The interior of the Burrow was cosy and lived in, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and trappings. In the summer of 1997, the entire house underwent a massive cleaning and reordering in preparation for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Ground floor Kitchen The kitchen of the Burrow was the social centre of the Weasley family. Located at the back of the house, it was accessible from the garden. The kitchen contains a large wooden table with room enough for eight chairs. All of the furniture in the kitchen was salvaged from the home of a pop star. - See this image All the chairs that were present were mismatched. In the summers of 1994 and 1997, due to the large number of house guests, the kitchen table could not seat enough people, so meals were eaten outside at a table instead. There was a large fireplace in the room which also operated as the Weasleys' connection to the Floo Network, and a clock with one hand that points to various times such as "You're late" or "Time to feed the chickens". There was also several magical cookbooks located in the kitchen, stacked on top of the mantelpiece. The kitchen opened out on the front yard, through the front door and opened up on the back garden, through the back door. A perch for the family owl Errol was located outside one of the kitchen windows. The kitchen was entered by walking up some small steps from the front yard. The dishwashing was often done by magic.http://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/books/cs/rg-cs03.html Scullery The scullery was located just off the kitchen. It was described as a tiny room with a mangle in it. This room was generally used by Molly Weasley when washing clothes. Living room The living room of the Weasley home was a cosy room, with a sofa and armchairs. There was a large fireplace, a wooden wireless set, a huge wooden bookshelf, and a clock that, rather than telling the time, indicated the status of each member of the Weasley family. Instead of numbers, there were various phrases such as "home," "school," "work," "travelling," "lost," "dentist," "hospital," "prison," and "mortal peril". Instead of arms to tell the time, there were nine hands, one for each member of the family. With Lord Voldemort's return, the hands constantly pointed to "mortal peril". Molly Weasley got into the habit of carrying the clock around the house with her during this dark time, as she constantly worried about her family. It was in this room that George Weasley was treated after losing his ear to Severus Snape's Sectumsempra spell in the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997, and where the survivors of the battle toasted the memory of Alastor Moody who had been murdered by Lord Voldemort during the battle. The living room was also where Rufus Scrimgeour released the contents of Albus Dumbledore's will to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger during the height of the Second Wizarding War. Bedrooms The Burrow had at least six bedrooms. Arthur and Molly slept in the master bedroom, while their children generally had bedrooms that often ended up shared either with each other or with guests. Their room was only a short walk away from Ron's room. It was suspected that two or three of the six bedrooms housed a fireplace as Harry noticed that the Weasleys had "four or five chimneys", two of which were located downstairs. Attic Located at the very top of the house was the attic. A small hatch in the ceiling outside Ron's room opened to reveal a ladder that allowed access to the attic. The attic was a dark, musty place where the Weasley family ghoul lived. The ghoul was considered more of a pet than a pest by the family, and it took to loudly banging the pipes when it felt that things were too quiet in the Burrow. Known inhabitants Weasley family Others Pets Behind the scenes ]] *In , there is a scene in which the Burrow is attacked by Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. In the scene, the Burrow is burned by fireballs cast by the Death Eaters. The scene ends with no resolution to what happened next to preserve the home, although it was conceivably repaired by the following film. There is no book equivalent to this scene. *There is some confusion about the number of bedrooms in the Burrow, since it is never clear where Charles Weasley's original bedroom would have been, though it is possible that he shared a room with Bill. Furthermore, during the Christmas holidays of 1996, Molly Weasley listed where everyone would be staying: Fred and George, and Bill in the twins' room, Remus Lupin in Bill's room, Harry Potter and Ron in Ron's room, Ginny and Fleur Delacour in Ginny's room, and presumably Molly and Arthur in their master bedroom. There is no mention of Percy's bedroom, despite Fred asking if he was coming home directly after Molly lists the sleeping arrangements and her concern about crowding. It is possible that Molly left Percy's bedroom empty, hoping that he would return for the holidays. *In the set of the Burrow was built near Grey's Wood on the outskirts of the village of Wheathampstead, Hertfordshire. Rupert Grint's current house is 4km as the crow flies from the set of his character's (Ron Weasley's) house. In all future film appearances of The Burrow the set was built at near by Leavesden Studios in Watford, Hertfordshire. *As shown in , there is a porch out of a door in Ron's room. There is no mention of this in the books. ]] *The Burrow is first shown in to be built on flat dry land, with a lake out front and a field of wheat out back in the early films. However, in the Burrow is built on marshy land with reeds surrounding the entire perimeter and patches of dried lake. *In , only the ground floor and first floor are accessible. *In , prior to the Battle of the Seven Potters, Mad-Eye Moody tells the group to "head to the Burrows" rather than "The Burrow". This mistake is repeated by one of the film's production staff in a Blu-ray special feature describing the making of one of the scenes. *It took the set designers 24 weeks to build a model of the Burrow for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it took 6 minutes to burn it down. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art of Harry Potter Mini Book of Graphic Design'' See also *The Burrow - Duelling Arena *Ginevra Weasley's bedroom *Ronald Weasley's bedroom ﻿ Notes and references de:Fuchsbau de2:Fuchsbau es:La Madriguera fi:Kotikolo fr:Le Terrier it:La Tana ja:隠れ穴 nl:Het Nest pl:Nora ru:Нора sr:Јазбина vi:Trang trại Hang sóc zh:陋居 Category:Locations used by the Order of the Phoenix Category:The Burrow